Je suis le mal
by khalie
Summary: HGSR. "Poum" revisité façon... Severus amoureux ! Pour ceux qui aiment la poésie...


Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente un mini texte se rapprochant de la poésie en attendant un prochain chapitre de l'Arcane (qui viendra, c'est promis !).

Il s'agit d'un petit exercice sur "Poum" pour lequel j'ai uniquement gardé la forme en l'adaptant sur les personnages de JKR. Il n'y a aucune prétention artistique dans cet OS, je me suis juste fait plaisir... Et n'en déplaise aux puristes ! Par avance, mille pardons^^

Je précise aussi que le texte n'a plus rien de léger, ni de drôle... exit le petit chat, place à Severus !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi ! Madame JKR pour les personnages et la merveilleuse Colette pour la forme du texte.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Je suis le mal_

* * *

Je suis le mal. Le mal. Personne n'en doit douter ! Il n'y a qu'à me regarder, d'ailleurs ! Petite idiote, oseras-tu seulement ?

Assombri, perverti par la plus obscure des magies La marque noire dévorant ma chair, ignoble preuve d'une vie cent fois maudite. J'ai du sang, tiède et âcre, qui coule de sur mes mains. Et des victimes, des victimes…. Combien de victimes ? Je ne sais plus. Bien trop, c'est certain. J'ai pour habitude d'inspirer la crainte, glacial, odieux, impitoyable, cruel - pour tout dire, effrayant !

Je suis le mal, et non un simple sorcier. Je ne ressens pas. Le lycan, sous la lune blanche, est moins dangereux que moi. Je sème la douleur et la mort autour de moi. Mais je ne tremble pas.

Je suis revenu, voilà plus de dix sept ans, de l'emprise du sorcier le plus démoniaque de ces temps. J'ai supplié Dumbledore, misérable et tremblant comme tout homme qui se repend. L'indulgent ! Il m'a donné une chance de racheter mes fautes sans même savoir qu'il recueillait le plus monstrueux des hommes de ce monde ensorcelé. « Traitre », « Serpent », « Perfide », « Lâche », c'est avec ces mots qu'il aurait dû me condamner, et non ce bien trop doux « Je te pardonne mon garçon ». Mais j'accepte son absolution, même si je sais que je n'en suis pas digne.

« Seeeverusss !», le temps d'un sifflement et je rampe au bas de sa robe. « Seeeverusss !», j'ai fâcheusement laissé s'enfuir une jeune moldue, et « Seeeverusss ! », me voilà torturant, comme un monstre dépourvu d'âme, cet autre dont les yeux me supplient de l'achever. « Seeeverusss !», parmi ces corps inertes, et qui ne bougeront jamais plus. « Seeeverusss !», ombre derrière ceux qui croyaient, confiants, en ma véritable allégeance. « Severus ! », piégé par un vieux fou. « Seeeverusss ! », condamné par le Lord, et « Severus ! », enfin sauvé par toi.

En quelques semaines à peine, voilà que j'écarte une mèche de cheveux de ton visage, caresse ta joue d'une main fébrile, marque ta peau de mes baisers. Et m'enfuis... N'essaye pas de me retenir dans ta vie, ou je risque de ne plus revenir, te laissant juste l'amertume de ces mots que je regrette déjà.

Cette nuit, tandis que les draps froissés exhalent ton odeur si troublante, tu dors, légèrement éloignée de moi, heureuse de rêver, d'être seule, de ne sentir sur ta peau, quand ma chaleur pourrait te brûler, que la fraicheur de cette nuit d'été. Seule ? De quel droit ? Cette nuit m'appartient ! Réveille-toi. Je t'attends. Mon corps t'attend. Rends-moi ce qui m'est dû, ce que cette nuit m'a permis de goûter. Viens ! Ou bien « Severus » j'étouffe ton souffle de mes lèvres, comme une panthère sur sa proie, comme un fauve, souple et dangereux. Faut-il que je blesse ta chair et que je force ta bouche, dur, incisif, féroce, bouillonnant, tellement moi ? Viens ! Mes mains t'amènent à moi, hésitent entre rudesse et légèreté, dociles ici, pressantes là. Viens en murmurant « Severus » pour excuser l'espace qui désunit nos lèvres et dessert nos corps à peine assouvis. Donne-toi à moi, entièrement, c'est ça.

Je suis le mal et je salis tout ce que je touche, tout ce que j'aime, hanté par les spectres et les ombres de mon passé. Je lutte contre toi, avec tout ce qui me reste de raison, avec mes certitudes, avec opiniâtreté, avec force, avec cette dureté qui me caractérise si bien.

Et garde-toi, si je m'aventure un peu trop dans ta vie, de t'attacher à moi ! Tu pourrais souffrir, soudain de me voir partir. Dans un tumulte de doutes, errant, au plus profond de moi-même.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu...

A bientôt

khalie


End file.
